Stranded With You
by Aqua Blue
Summary: Complete! Eriol and Tomoyo are stranded on a deserted island. What happens when a big storm hits and they get stuck together in a cave? Will sparks fly? R&R plz!
1. Prior Field Trip Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**Stranded With You**

Chapter one: Prior Field Trip Preparations

Eriol Hiiragizawa's class was going on a field trip tomorrow. He was not as excited as all the others were because he had already been to places like that in his past life. He and his eighth grade classmates were going camping. His fellow classmates couldn't believe their luck. Their class had been chosen in a drawing to be sponsored by a company to go on a camping field trip totally FREE. Other schools that wanted to go had to pay at least $100 dollars each student. Yamazaki was especially thrilled for he would be able to tell his stories. When they shared their stories sitting around a campfire, Chiharu wouldn't be able to glare at him each time he told a lie.

Eriol had all of his bags packed and ready for him to take to school. He had double checked his list and everything was correctly arranged. As he went to bed, he wondered what would happen during their trip. It was to last 5 days. The class was separated to groups of boys and girls. As usual, his group was the gang along with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. He was especially glad that Tomoyo had agreed to join their group, yet wherever Sakura went Tomoyo went, too. The group was to always stay with each other every time they did an activity. Otherwise, the guys slept with the rest of the boys in the class, and the girls the same.

As Eriol looked out his window, he noticed three butterflies flying by. That was odd; butterflies don't fly around at night. But Eriol didn't give that much thought because his mind was preoccupied by the thought of his two guardians. Eriol had made Spinel and Nakuru a list of chores that had to be done during the time he was gone. He had placed spells on everything that was valuable to him, protecting them from the clutches of his Guardians. He had told them to try to keep the noise down for if a neighbor called the police, there wouldn't be anyone sane enough to talk them out of trouble without landing them all in a mental hospital first.

Eriol smiled at the expression of him and Nakuru all strapped down in stretchers and Tomoyo visiting them and shaking her head. She would probably bring a book for Eriol to read or something if that would really happen. With that thought in his head, Eriol drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo sat in her luxurious bed inspecting her list of things to pack. She was almost positive that she had everything, but she wanted to make sure. She was especially careful about the videotaping equipment that she was going to use to tape Sakura and everyone else. As she daydreamed (or night-dreamed) about the next 5 days, three butterflies flew by the window. She didn't notice them or the fact that butterflies aren't naturally active at night.

Tomoyo's birthday was during the field trip. Her mother would have preferred to have her share her birthday with her, but was okay with the fact that she would spend it with her best friends. She was especially happy with the fact that Eriol was going to be there. She was happy that Sakura was going to be there, too, of course but she was looking forward to seeing Eriol more. Tomoyo was thinking of Eriol until she fell asleep.

The three butterflies flew past Tomoyo's house and into a dark alley. They landed on several flowers and transformed into three females. All sorceresses. The first one wore a cloak that swept the floor and was the color of royal purple. The second one was dressed in rose red and the third clothed in indigo blue. The three were exhausted from their flight across the Pacific Ocean but refused to rest until they completed what they were to accomplish that night.

"Let's just put them on the island we past before we entered Japan." The girl fully clad in rose red suggested.

"Yeah, doubt that the Clow mistress would ever look there. But we need to make sure that neither the Clow mistress of the head of the Li clan gets any help from either of the other two. And we'd better block off Clow's magic, too." The teen in indigo blue added.

"Alright alright, but we better give them something to take with them or they won't be able to survive. It would be a shame if the Clow reincarnation starved to death. " The leader, the one dressed in royal purple approved. The three cackled.

Together, the three chanted a spell that teleported Eriol, Tomoyo, and their luggage to an island far off the coast of Japan.

TBC…

Author's note: okay, I know that it might seem a little weird at first, but wait for the story to unfold more first. Please review!


	2. Not Here

**Disclaimer: **Same as previous disclaimer. Applies to all chapters.

**Chapter two: Not Here**

The Next Morning…

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun! Have you seen Tomoyo or Eriol-kun anywhere? They were supposed to come early so the class can put their luggage on the bus and be ready to leave when school starts." Sakura greeted Li and looked around for the other two. She was a bit worried, for neither Tomoyo nor Eriol were ever late.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. No I haven't, you think something came up?" Syaoran also searched for them.

"I don't know, Tomoyo didn't call me or tell me anything this morning…"

The pair was two of the early ones to arrive, but as the rest of the class came with all their big bags of luggage, Tomoyo and Eriol still didn't show up. Sakura and Syaoran became anxious and worried. Sakura tried to call Tomoyo's house, but the maids had received a note on Tomoyo's table that she had left very early in the morning with one of her friends, Eriol, when everyone was still asleep. Her luggage was gone, so they assumed that she went to school. Sakura tried Tomoyo's cell but no one answered.

Finally, it was time for the bus to leave, yet the two classmates hadn't arrived. Terada-sensei was also worried, but couldn't wait for them any longer.

"Onegai, wait 5 more minutes." Sakura had pleaded; a field trip wasn't a field trip without Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Iie, we have to go, we are already behind schedule."

Sakura sighed. _Well, _she thought, _at least Tomoyo can take one of her own private jets if she misses the ride to the camp. _

Eriol was woken by the loud sound of the ocean. There was a very bright light shining at him through his eyelids. He felt a cool breeze blow against his face and all over his body. That was odd, he was supposed to be in his bed, why would there the sound of an ocean. He opened his eyes and his vision was filled with a picture of the girl of his dreams, Tomoyo Daidouji. Her angelic face was extra beautiful and very peaceful since she was asleep. His faced instantly burned red. What was Tomoyo doing here? He must be dreaming. He carefully reached out for a strand of Tomoyo's hair and put it behind her ear to make sure that she was real and there. She really WAS there! Eriol couldn't believe it.

After he had gotten over the shock, Eriol turned his attention to his surroundings. The scenery around him was very peaceful. It appeared that they were on a beach. He must be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and waited for the spectacle in front of him to change to his room. But it didn't, and that surprised him greatly. _Where are we?_ Eriol thought to himself. _Is this some kind of lowly joke from Nakuru, that baka? _He stood up and studied his surroundings more closely. It seem very real to him. There were thick trees on one side which was very grassy and peaceful. On the other side of him was an ocean the stretched to the horizon. It seemed to also be peacefully flowing up against the shore. There was no sign of a main road.

"Doko desu ka…" He started to say, but stopped because he was afraid to awake Tomoyo.

_Wow, Nakuru must have done a very good job. Did Spinel help her?_ The wind, scent, and water felt very very real. He was standing on sand, too. _Did Nakuru bring SAND into my room? _Eriol walked up to the water and touched it with his fingers. It was real, not an illusion as he expected. He was beginning to think that this was real but… He picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could and it hit the water. Now he was fully convince that he was, in fact, on the beach. No matter how weird the idea seemed. _But…but how can that be? _Then he noticed the luggage that he packed the other night sitting next to him in the sand. _Did Spinel and Nakuru bring me to the beach and dump me here? I'm going to be late for school. _School!

Eriol tried to summon his wand. Nothing happened. He tried again. It still didn't work. _Shinjirarenai, how can I get home now? And HOW did I end up at the beach? _He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. _What am I going to do about Tomoyo? _Eriol started to feel that this wasn't his guardians doing. If it were them, they would have popped up already and burst out laughing at the look on his face. _Uh-oh, what did I get into while I was sleeping? _

The Clow reincarnate wanted to find the way back to the main road. He couldn't; the tree seemed to be part of a big tropical forest. Then he noticed a pile next to Tomoyo. He was certain that the pile on Tomoyo's side was her luggage, too.

Tomoyo heard the sound of the ocean breeze and the smell of the salty sea. She imagined herself on the beach. Tomoyo assumed that she was just dreaming, but when she sleepily opened her eyes, she was immensely surprised. Eriol Hiiragizawa's face flooded into view. She jumped back in surprise. _I must be dreaming! _She thought. As she rubbed her eyes expecting Eriol to change into her mom or a maid. It didn't.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Daidouji-san! It seems that we somehow got here on the beach." Eriol greeted her with a worried look on his face. He was standing and looking around. She couldn't believe it, she had to be dreaming.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hai, Daidouji-chan."

"Are we in a dream?"

"No, Daidouji-chan. This is real…"

"Nani!" she looked around, "anou…"

"It appears that we are on some kind of beach, but I can't see why there is a tropical forest here."

"NANI! WHERE are we?"

"At the beach for some reason."

"The BEACH?"

"Hai, look around."

Tomoyo looked around. It WAS a beach, and a forest behind them.

"Shinjirarenai, we ARE at the beach? Naze desu ka?" She pondered out loud.

"That's what I want to know." Eriol answered.

Tomoyo was still having trouble digesting the fact that they were at the beach! It seemed insane, but that was where they were. _Wait a minute, what about our field trip? And school! And mother and the maids are going to be worried and think that something happened to me. _A little voice in her head told her that something had already happened to her, but she ignored it.

"Well, can you teleport us back to school or something, we're going to be late and my mom might get worried. Wouldn't Nakuru and Spinel also?"

"I bet that they think that we went to school already. And besides, my magic doesn't work."

"WHAT?"

"I tried, but I couldn't summon my wand."

The three butterflies laughed as the Clow reincarnate and the plum blossom that was Sakura's best friend came to realize their situation. Just as Eriol could look at anything he wanted with his Clow seal, the three humans that were formerly butterflies looked into a butterfly shaped seal on the floor that showed to them what Eriol and Tomoyo were doing.

"We don't have to worry about them anymore; they are no longer a threat to our plans." the girl with the indigo blue cloak told her fellow sorceresses.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"And so it begins…" the girl clothed in royal purple said.

TBC…

Author's Note: As the story unfolds, everyone will find out a happened to Tomoyo and Eriol and learn that a strange force has arrived when they thought that everything would be normal after Eriol's tests. Are the characters a little OOC? Please review!


	3. Up Against Nature

Author's note: This is the third chapter, should be more exciting than the other two.

**Chapter three: Up Against Nature**

All through the ride to the camp, Sakura and Li worried about Eriol and Tomoyo and half-expected them to show up in one of Tomoyo's private planes.

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Sakura asked anxiously. Pictures of the two of them being blasted into oblivion danced in her head.

"The maids don't know where she is and Nakuru and Spinel can't sense Hiiragizawa-kun." Li reported to her after using a phone and asking the maids and guardians if they knew their missing friends' locations.

"Oh no! What do you they could be?" The pictures in Sakura's head turned worse as she imagined them both lying in a pool of blood and bleeding to death.

"I don't know… I hope Daidouji-chan is okay… who cares about Hiiragizawa…"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Okay okay, hope he is okay, too."

Tomoyo couldn't believe it, she was going to miss the field trip that she looked forward to so much and she was, in a way, stranded here until they find out where they really were and if they can get home by themselves or if they needed help. At the thought of being stranded somewhere with a big forest full of who-knows-what in it, fear stricken her heart.

Eriol, seeing a frightened look cross Tomoyo's face, hastily comforted her. "Daidouji-chan, don't worry. I'll go and try to find a road leading out of the beach and forest so maybe we can walk somewhere to call someone and get a ride home."

Tomoyo liked the idea that he was going to try to get them out of there…but she didn't want to be alone in case some wild animal came and tried to eat her up or something.

"Uh…Hiiragizawa-kun, let me go with you…I…don't want to stay here… by myself."

Eriol looked surprised. "Okay… but what about our things?"

"We can just hide it in a bush first."

"Hmmm, good idea Daidouji-chan. But we better put a marker there or we won't remember which bush it was…"

"That's not a problem Hiiragizawa, here…" Tomoyo opened one of her bags and took out a multi-colored ribbon. "This should stand out if we get lost. I wasn't really planning to use it but it looks like it came in handy."

"Alright then, but let's have a little breakfast first. We don't want to get hungry during our search. Who knows how long it will take."

Tomoyo agreed and they both had a small breakfast. Afterwards, they prepared for their search. Tomoyo tied her hair ribbon around the branch of a particularly thick bush so their things would be hard to find by other animals or whatever was in the forest. They both pushed their luggage bags beneath the bush and quickly set out to find a path leading them out of the forest.

The forest was very thick and there was hardly enough space between all the trees for them to walk around. All that the eye could see in the forest were layers of green trees after green trees. There was the largest variety of animals that Tomoyo had ever seen. It was the best nature walk she ever had, but the sense of danger always hung in the air. She started to feel like something in the air was very stuffy and pushing in on her. She did the best she could to ignore it; they had to find the way out of the forest and get out of there. Eriol kept track of the trees and things that they passed. It would be very hard for them to find the way out if they got lost in the forest.

After an hour of looking, the two came up with nothing. The forest seemed to go on and on forever. Halfway through their search, a tiger approached them. Tomoyo was scared out of her skin. She really didn't want her life to end now when no one would even know what happen to her or where she was. Why was this happening to her? She quickly jumped behind Eriol and peeked out form around his shoulders. Eriol didn't exactly have a good idea what to do and was starting to panic when the tiger bared its teeth and positioned itself to jump on him. Thankfully, another tiger approached the first one. The second tiger looked at them and then back at the first tiger. It was very hungry and wanted to have Tomoyo and Eriol for itself. The two tigers got in a fight. During their fight, Eriol motioned to Tomoyo that they should leave while they still had the chance.

When they finally got away from the tigers, they were both tired and very hungry, so they gave up and decided to look again some other time. Back at their luggage site, the two started to unpack the things that they needed. It looked like they were going to stay for a while.

Tomoyo was deep in thought and was shocked when it clicked in her mind that they were lost, stranded on a beach that was right next to a very thick forest, and in danger of getting eaten by wild animals. _Kami-sama, I'm stranded here with ERIOL-kun and a pack of hungry tigers! Tasukete! _

Eriol couldn't believe his luck. It was like he won the lottery but fell off an airplane on the same day, not that that would hurt him a lot. _Of all the people that I had to get stuck with, it has to be Tomoyo! Why is Kami-sama doing this to me? _

Tomoyo started to feel hopeless. She started thinking that her life got sucked into a black hole and she would never escape it. She couldn't take it anymore; the world had come crashing down on her. What happened to her? Why was she here? What did she do to deserve this? Who did this to her? Tears of despair started to slide down her cheeks. She really didn't want to die like this. She still had a life to live.

Eriol started to panic again. Tomoyo was starting to cry on him! Eriol had no experience when it came to girls and when they starting crying. So he did the only thing he could think of, hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

Tomoyo felt his arms slip around her and felt herself being pulled close to him. She felt her heart beat faster and her face burn, but she was still thinking of her misery. She was drawn to his warmth.

He understood what was going on in Tomoyo's mind. "It's okay Tomoyo; I'll get us out of here. Somehow. Maybe my magic will work sometime today or maybe tomorrow. Then I'll get us out of here. Don't worry, I wont let you die."

"Thank you Eriol."

A silence settled over the two of them as they looked out to the ocean towards the horizon. It was a very beautiful and tranquil sight that relaxed the two of them, especially Tomoyo. She felt more light-hearted after Eriol had reassured her. She was confident that she could survive here as long as she had Eriol with her.

As the two continued to unpack, Eriol became aware of someone's gaze on him. He looked up and found Tomoyo in the middle of her unpacking and looking at him. She saw him watching her too and she looked embarrassed.

"Uh…Hiiragizawa-kun…I was thinking…since we're going to be here for a while…can I call you…Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo stuttered.

Eriol looked baffled and pleased but he recovered and smirked. He hadn't really expected that. He had been wanting her to call him that for a long time, so since she asked… "Okay… but only if I can call you Tomoyo."

"O-okay…" Tomoyo agreed.

Later, after they finished unpacking some things, Tomoyo felt her stomach rumbling.

"Eriol-kun, I'm hungry. Are you?"

Eriol had been feeling his stomach rumble but didn't really mention it until now.

"We shouldn't eat anything that can last for a while yet. We should eat those in case of emergencies. Would you like to go looking for some fruits or just eating something you packed?"

"I would love to go looking for food, genius, especially since the last time we went in the forest, we nearly got attacked by a tiger, so let's go in again all sweaty and afraid and become tiger chow." Tomoyo answered sarcastically. She was feeling better than she was before and she knew that as long as she was here, she didn't need to be her polite self that her mother raised her to be. She liked being sarcastic once in a while.

"Alright, alright, I get your point Tomoyo-sama!" Eriol teased.

The twosome unpacked some food and had their lunch. They knew that they still had to conserve so they wouldn't need to go into the forest too often. They also hid their food so it wouldn't attract too many animals. The sky hard covered up with clouds so it wasn't as sunny as it was in the very morning. _Some looked like rain clouds, _Tomoyo noted to herself with uneasiness. Eriol also noticed the clouds and his heart filled with apprehension. _It looks like we have _some _time to get under shelter if it starts to rain._

"Well, it looks like we're up against nature, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said to Eriol when she noticed where he was looking.

TBC…

Author's note: See, wasn't this one a little better?


	4. Fever

**Chapter Four: Fever**

Late into the night of the same day, Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't sleep. They had found refuge under a big covering tree that shaded them from the possible rain and had pulled all of their things there. Their sleeping bags were laid out next to each other. Both were processing what had happened earlier in the day and what to do tomorrow.

Eriol had especially a lot to think about. He knew that Tomoyo was counting on him to help the both of them survive and get out of this mess. He was still bothered by the fact that his magic wasn't working. Who would be powerful enough to suppress his magic? The only person he knew that was as powerful as (or even more powerful than) him was Sakura. He was sure that she wouldn't do this, unless she was under someone else's influence. Eriol was very positive that she wasn't; Li-kun would immediately notice if she was. So what could it be? He had no idea. Another thing that he had on his mind was their survival. He knew that they could survive several days on what they packed, but what after that? They would have to look for food and that would out them out in the dangerous forest again. What about their water supply? The ocean was full of salt, they obviously couldn't drink _that_. He would probably have to find a fresh water stream somewhere. But again, he'd have to go in the forest. Every detail of their survival was somehow depending on the perilous forest that they dare not enter again. He couldn't risk losing Tomoyo; everyone would be devastated and he himself was starting to grow on her. An additional problem was the rain. If it rained, they would be safe from animals, but they wouldn't be able to go anywhere or get anything done. He looked worriedly at the dark clouds floating around above him in the sky.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was still digesting the fact that they were stuck somewhere with no way to contact anyone who could help. She was also thinking back to the tigers; what if the one of them were following them and planning to eat them when they where asleep? She knew that tonight, she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she might as well just plan out what to do tomorrow. She glanced at Eriol, who still had his head up towards the sky. She wanted to tell him thank you for what he was doing for her. She sat up in her sleeping bag. Her throat was hurting a bit but she still wanted to tell him. She might as well say it now.

"Eriol-kun, um, iroiro arigato…" she told him.

"Do itashimashite." he said back to her.

"Um…Eriol-kun, what is it?"

He explained about what he had thought about just a while ago and the rain. "I'm looking at the sky; it looks like it might rain… I hope not… we might have to set up something to shield ourselves from the rain…" Eriol's eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"It's okay Eriol-kun, if it does; I have a waterproof covering that I was going to use to cover up a bunch of us if it were to rain. I think we can use it as a tent."

Eriol was surprised that Tomoyo was so well-prepared. He felt a rush of admiration for her; if he was stuck somewhere with no one to contact, he would be okay as long as Tomoyo was there. Even he didn't think up of something like that!

Tomoyo, seeing Eriol's surprised face, smiled. She would have liked to continue their conversation, but she was feeling sleepy and cold so she lay back down in the sleeping bag and covered herself with a blanket.

"Everything is going to be okay, I just know it." Tomoyo reassured Eriol. "You should try to get some sleep."

Eriol smiled back to her and shifted in his sleeping bag. "Alright then, oyasumi nasai Tomoyo-chan."

"Oyasumi nasai, Eriol-kun."

In the middle of the night…

Tomoyo felt very hot in her sleep. She peeled off a coating of the several-layered blanket that she made before she went to sleep when it was really cold. She sat up. Eriol was asleep beside her. A breeze blew and it felt good on her hot skin. She stayed that way for several minutes and looked up to the sky. The rain hadn't started yet, but it looked like it was going to soon. The clouds were awash in pastel tinges. She laid back down on her covers and after a few minutes fell back to sleep.

The next morning…

Eriol woke up when he thought he heard raindrops. He rubbed his eyes and heard the sound of light raindrops intensifying. It was starting to rain a little harder._ Shinjirarenai, it really is raining. _He looked out to sea. The sand that was tinted in a pure and sugar-white was now a dirty sort of hue. The sea that was calm, and an emerald and azure color, was now restless with waves and white foam. The forest, a kaleidoscope of green shades, rustled with the slightly blowing wind.

Eriol could tell that it was going to get worse. He quickly brushed his teeth with some water from one of his bottles and had a small breakfast. Then he covered their bags so they wouldn't get wet in the rain. Tomoyo had given him the waterproof cover yesterday night because she thought that it was going to rain. The both of them were right about the rain. When he was done, he went to wake Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was a crimson shade in her sleeping bag. Eriol instantly became worried. He felt her forehead. It was hot! She had a fever! He quickly went to his bag a pulled out some aspirin.

"Tomoyo-chan, wake up! Wake up!"

Tomoyo woke up with difficulty and felt hot again. She saw Eriol's concerned face and at once knew why; she had a fever. Why didn't she notice before? Her mild sore throat, feeling tired, sweating under her covers. The wind was blowing again and this time she got really cold.

"Eriol-kun, tasukete! I have a fever!"

Eriol swiftly gave her the aspirin in his hand and one of her water bottles. Tomoyo swallowed the pill with water and slowly lay back down. For the first time since she woke up, she noticed the environment around her. It was raining. The scenery looked ten times uglier with the rain pouring down.

"Eriol-kun, what are we going to do? Now I'm sick and can't do anything. What if I never get better and die here! No one knows where we are…" She said hopelessly.

"Just rest Tomoyo, if you want something to eat, here." He handed her something edible and gave her a hug. "Don't be tense, you will not die! I won't let you die!"

"Iroiro arigato again Eriol-kun…" She hugged him back. He was very warm against the cold wind blowing at her.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, I promised to take care of you and I'm going to keep that promise. But right now, I am going to leave for a little while and get some wood to keep us warm, especially before all the wood get too wet to start a fire. Both of us will get sick if we can't keep warm. I'll be back as soon as I can. You just go to sleep now Tomoyo-chan." Eriol let go of her and got up, then tucked her into her sleeping bag again.

"Okay…" Tomoyo said sleepily.

Tomoyo spent a lot of the day sleeping. She felt a little better, so the fever wasn't high enough to get her too sick. Eriol was relieved. Tomoyo couldn't really do anything without him so she just tried to relax and sleep.

When Eriol got back, the two discussed their circumstance and tried to make the best of it. Eriol had gotten hold of some wood, so he dug a wide but very swallow ditch and threw the wood in. Then he started the fire. It provided them with a considerable amount of warmth.

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful for there was nothing they could do in the rain. That was also a good thing because the animals were all trying to ride from the rain, too.

Eriol looked worriedly at Tomoyo. Ever since she had gotten sick, he was taking care of her like she was the most precious person in the world to him. Eriol saw that she was beginning to look a tiny bit better. Maybe the fever wasn't _that_ bad. He was also glad that rain had scared off animals, but they were going to return.

"Get well very soon Tomoyo, the rain won't protect us forever."

TBC


	5. Tempest

**Chapter five: Tempest; Part I**

The next morning…

Tomoyo woke up feeling much better. She was still a little weak but she knew she would make it if the weather was good and she took care of herself. The first thing she saw was Eriol's sleeping face. She was thankful that Eriol had gotten stuck with her here or she would be having a very hard time by herself. She realized that she was getting used to spending the days with Eriol. The first thing Tomoyo saw everyday was Eriol's calm face. Eriol was starting to interrupt all of her thoughts. She liked Eriol, but she never really felt a desire to hold him or anything. She wondered if he felt the same way towards her. Tomoyo pushed _that_ thought out of her mind. Instead, her thoughts drifted over to yesterday.

It was hell yesterday! All she could do was stay in her sleeping bag. The only good thing that came from yesterday was Eriol. He had stayed by her side the whole day; except when he went to get some wood to burn and when he went to get something to eat.

Tomoyo got up and reached for something to eat. They were starting to get low on food supply, she noticed. She started to feel worried, but tried not to think about it. They were still on the conserving food plan, so she didn't eat too much.

Afterwards, she looked into her sleeping bag for more things to unpack. Thoughts that she had the other day returned to her. How long would they be stuck here? How were the others at camp? Where were the tigers that wanted to eat them? Were they still after them? What were they going to do if the tigers attacked again? What was _Tomoyo _supposed to do on the days that they stayed here? What about their food supply? The amount of food in their bags came back to her. Another question that bothered her a lot was about her birthday. Was this year just going to go uncelebrated? Every year, she spent her birthday with her mom and friends. It was the one time that her mom didn't go to work. This time, her mom didn't even know where she was! The thought saddened her again. She pushed it away. _Baka! I have to survive out here, how can I think of my birthday right now? _

As she searched through her things, Tomoyo became more aware of herself and the environment. Today, she felt a lot better and much more energized. She was strong enough to actually walk somewhere in case they needed some food and much to her delight, the rain had stopped. There were still several clouds in the sky. They seemed to be moving in the most peculiar way; like in a circle. She hoped that they will eventually float away without more rainfall. The colors were so ugly with the rain pouring down on the beach and forest.

"I hope the charming colors of the beach and forest will return." She said to herself.

"And along with them, the animals…" A voice behind her added. Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo didn't realize that he was awake yet.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun! Thank you for taking care of me yesterday!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo. Do itashimashite." Eriol seemed grave. His usually cheerful face was plastered with a solemn expression. Come to think of it, Tomoyo hadn't seen Eriol with a happy face since they woke up and found themselves on the beach.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid the tigers… will return… I hope that they found something else to eat…"

"Don't worry about them. I don't think they will return so soon." Tomoyo tried to change the subject. "Do you think it will rain today?"

Eriol just nodded.

"Mou, it will! Kami-sama, I was just starting to get better! Demo demo, naze desu ka?"

"Hai, so desu. Rain storms usually don't stay for just one day. I think that it only rained a portion of itself out. The rain will continue either today or early tomorrow. So you'd better start putting stuff in instead of taking things out. We might have to leave some things here if it rains today. And we might have to move to a safer place. A plastic cover won't do any good during a big thunderstorm. "

Then, there it was, the sound of the dangerous tempest starting above the ocean. Dark clouds hovered over at an unbelievably rate. The rumble of thunder started. Angry and ferocious wind started blowing. Several light items were lifted off the ground and blew away into the forest. Trees started to quaver creating a soft rustling noise. Several wild animals that Tomoyo didn't even know were around them started to run into the forest in a panic.

Everything was happening too fast. Before Tomoyo could even say a word, the tempest was starting. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She couldn't believe it. The rain storm yesterday was bad enough…

"Kami-sama, look out at sea, a small hurricane is starting! Hayaku Tomoyo, we must get somewhere safe."

"Shinjirarenai! I thought it stopped already." Tomoyo looked closer at the ocean. But Eriol was right; a hurricane was slowly, but surely, starting. "Nani shite hoshi?"

"Pack, we're leaving." Eriol told her.

Both of them as quickly as possible packed what they could and began to get ready to leave. Tomoyo got into her warmest jacket and grabbed an emergency bag that she had packed for the field trip in case something happened. It was equipped with survival gear for two. Eriol pulled on a thick jacket and decided to carry some wood with him to burn in case it got too cold.

"We must find somewhere to put our things before the rain starts, too! We'll never survive out here after the storm if we have nothing!" Eriol was extremely urgent.

"Hai, let's find a safe place to leave our things and find another safer place to hide." Tomoyo was just as urgent as Eriol. She was determined not to lose to a hurricane. She had a life to live and it wasn't ending here!

Eriol and Tomoyo dragged their things under a circle of closely grown trees. It seemed the perfect place to hide their things. Tomoyo hoped that the trees wouldn't be a lightning rod and get struck by lightning. They didn't have time to think about the strange coincidence that the trees were there in the first place. They hurriedly looked for a place to hide themselves.

By miracle or magic, a mountain rose up in front of them as they moved closer into the forest. In front of it was an opening, like a cave. Eriol was surprised. If he had known that it was there, he would have had them setting in there even if there was no storm. It would protect them from stray animals as long as they could prevent them from coming in.

The rain started to pour. It soaked to their skin but they had to ignore it. Their goal was to reach the cave first. The hurricane finished forming and started its way toward the beach as if it were chasing them. Water was splashing in waves everywhere and came up the beach and overflowed to the forest. The trees shook more than ever. Lightning started to flash near the trees.

"Uh-oh…" Tomoyo was surrounded by trees, if lightning struck near her…

"Tomoyo, try to stay covered and if lightning strikes near by, be careful. Try to get to the cave as soon as possible. We'll be safe in there." Eriol was tremendously worried. He had promised to keep her safe.

Tomoyo nodded. She focused on the cave. The entrance was coming into view. She was nearly there…

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Tomoyo heard the sagging sound of a tree falling over. She looked up and a giant palm tree with an immense trunk was starting to fall in on her. Its shape cast a dark shadow around her. She screamed…

TBC…

A/N: A cliffhanger! please review!


	6. Tempest Part Two

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I love you guys soooooooooooooooo much (hugs reviewers until they cant' breathe). WARNING: fluff ahead, but this is like my second time writing fluff, so it might not be that good. You've been warned. Now here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Six: Tempest; Part II**

Tomoyo nodded. She focused on the cave. The entrance was coming into view. She was nearly there…

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Tomoyo heard the sagging sound of a tree falling over. She looked up and a giant palm tree with an immense trunk was starting to fall in on her. Its shape cast a dark shadow around her. She screamed…

Tomoyo found herself rooted ground. The tree was getting nearer. Still, she couldn't move.

Then, she felt herself being pulled out of the tree's way and pushed towards the cave. It was Eriol-kun.

"Daijobu, Tomoyo-san? Try to be more careful next time!" Eriol was worried and glad at the same time. He was able to save her from being crushed by the tree.

"Daijobu Eriol-kun, arigatou!"

Eriol had his hand around Tomoyo's waist but he didn't pull it away. Instead, he used it to lead Tomoyo the rest of the way to the cave. Luckily this time, they made it without being hit by anything.

Once inside, Tomoyo started to dry herself with a towel from her survival bag. The bag had gotten wet, but the important things were wisely packed deep into the bag so the water wouldn't reach them. She handed Eriol a towel and they both stood there drying themselves for a moment. Tomoyo's clothes were wet, but she had good shoes on so they had kept her feet dry. Her head was covered by a good hood, so her hair was dry. Her face didn't have anything covering it, so it was all wet. The rain had soaked through her jacket, too. She tried the best she could to dry up. After they got as dry as possible, Eriol tried to start a fire. Tomoyo stood there, looking for things in the bag that might help.

Outside, the rainstorm grew even worse. The wind blew harder, if that was even possible, and a howling sound was created against the cave entrance. The rain became more like hail. There were no signs that the hurricane had reached the shore, but they couldn't really see through the trees.

Eriol managed to start a small fire, and they sat near it to stay warm, although it didn't help Tomoyo much. She couldn't find anything that would help her stay warm in the bag, just a third dry towel. She covered herself in it but it didn't relieve her from the cold. She started to shiver and feel sleepy at the same time. She wasn't completely over her fever and she really didn't want it to come back.

"Eriol-kun…"

"Doushite?"

"It's…c-cold…" she stammered, her teeth chattering.

Eriol felt his heartbeat quicken, he had tried to ignore his feeling for Tomoyo when they were at the beach because he knew that he needed to focus on survival, but now that there was nothing he could do about the weather and there was nowhere to go and Tomoyo was shivering, needed his help AND in cuddling distance… He felt his hands wanting to put themselves around her, but he didn't even know what she felt for him. What if she pushed him away? He pulled off his own coat anyway, even if he didn't know if she liked him or not, he knew that she was cold. He put it on her and decided to take the chance and pulled her in a hug. She was soft! Eriol knew that she was delicate by the way that she looked, but if Eriol knew how soft she really was, he would have embraced her a long time ago. And she smelled so good, even if she had been stuck on the beach/forest for a few days. Eriol was being intoxicated by the scent. He never noticed how she felt or smelled until now. Maybe it was a good thing that they got stuck here together.

"Is that better or do you want my towel, too?" Eriol asked, as if the only reason he had his arms around her was to keep her warm.

Not being able to reply because she was so cold and sleepy, Tomoyo just pressed herself closer to him. He was warm and smelled so good. She was tired and cold and needed some warmth. Eriol was it. She held on tightly to his arms and laid her head on the part of his neck that was next to his shoulders and closed her eyes. _I'm just trying to stay warm, _she thought to herself as she felt the atmosphere in the cave turned cozy, _this is nothing else. _

When Tomoyo laid her head on Eriol's shoulder, he noticed her lips and how soft, moist, and tempting they were. But, for Kami-sama's sake, Tomoyo was freezing to death and he was thinking of kissing her. _But kissing her would make her warmer,_ his mind argued. Eriol couldn't decide whether or not to kiss Tomoyo. In the end, he decided that it was now or never. He might not get the chance again, and Tomoyo was half asleep, she might not remember it anyway.

He gently stroked her lips with his and waited for her to see what she would do. Would she push him away, or …? Tomoyo smiled, the kiss was warm on her mouth and that was what she needed, to stay warm. Eriol was surprised, but didn't hesitate to kiss her again. This time, he kissed her with more passion. Her lips were very sweet and he wanted to never leave her mouth. But he had to, of course, for he was running out of air. He felt the urge to kiss her again and again, but had to gain control of himself, he should stop; they were in the middle of a hurricane.

Tomoyo was seeing stars. She didn't know that Eriol's lips felt and tasted so good or she would've kissed him a while ago. But to her disappointment, Eriol didn't kiss her again after the two kisses. Instead, he nuzzled her hair and took in the scent. Then he hugged her tighter.

He decided to tell Tomoyo how he felt since her already kissed her anyway.

"Tomoyo…. I-I …. didn't realize this until n-now…b-but…. kimi wo aishiteiru!" Eriol stammered out.

He looked down at Tomoyo. To his dismay and extreme disappointment, she was already asleep. She pushed herself closer to Eriol yet again and pulled him closer to her own body. Then he heard her breathing become steady, and he knew that she was completely asleep. _I'll tell her next time,_ he thought to himself, _think of that as practice._ Eriol himself was feeling sleepy, and Tomoyo was so soft and her scent was intoxicating him so he just fell asleep leaning against the cave wall and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was so tired after the kiss, but it left a delightful tingle on her lips even after Eriol's mouth left them. She wanted to feel his kiss again and again, her mind, heart and lips were saying, but she couldn't seem to think straight. She was so tired. She closed her eyes and leaned on Eriol and relaxed. On the verge of falling asleep, she heard a vague 'kimi wo aishiteiru'. She must be dreaming or something, her mind registered before she was completely consumed by her need to sleep.

The storm outside raged on for more days to come. Eriol and Tomoyo were used to the sound of the rain hitting the ground. It looked like the hurricane didn't make it to the beach or there would have been a lot of commotion a while ago. The rain and wind didn't seem to be getting any better. The days were once again very dull. There was nothing to do in the cave except wait the storm out.

Tomoyo felt better after the first day in the cave. She was smart enough to bring enough clothes suitable for cold weather so she had no problem staying warm, except when she was sleeping. It always got cold when she went to sleep, so Eriol would put his arm around her, and she would lean into him, and then would cover themselves with a towel. It wasn't as good as a blanket, but they hadn't manage to bring a blanket with them to the cave. And it was very comforting to lean on Eriol; he was very warm and soft. Tomoyo had noticed a change in her lately. Every time she looked at Eriol, her heart would beat quicker and she could feel a blush rising on her face. _I used to like him a lot, _she thought to herself, _but now…. Oh no, I think I'm in love with him! _She remembered the kiss even though she was sleepy when it happened. She also remembered a 'kimi wo aishiteiru' also, but where had that come from? _Was that Eriol-kun talking to me, or was I dreaming? _Tomoyo didn't know, but she knew that it would be awkward for her to ask him about it. Besides, she wasn't sure how she was feeling towards him yet.

On the second day in the cave, Eriol looked like he was trying to remember something. Tomoyo noticed the expression on his face.

"Doushite?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol didn't answer. "Tomoyo…. anou … your birthday… it's today, ne…?" Eriol was slightly pink when he finally spoke.

"Eriol-kun! You remembered! Hai, it is…but I guess we won't be able to do anything… we have to be careful… it is dangerous here…we really shouldn't do something to put ourselves in danger…"

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll think of something. It's your birthday! We have to do something!"

"Mono-sugoi! Arigato Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo felt better. At least they weren't going to ignore her birthday, even if they're stuck in a cave.

TBC…

A/N: hHw was this chapter? Please review. Review review review. It wasn't that short but hang in there. At least you guys can look forward to Tomoyo's birthday!


	7. Not So Lucky This Time

A/N: hello again, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Sorry for the wait, but I was very busy lately. Oh, and by the way, just in case you don't know what 'kimi wo aishiteiru' means, its 'I love you'. Okay, now on with the story.

**Chapter Seven: Not So Lucky This Time**

Throughout the day, Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking of Eriol and what he was going to do for her birthday. How could he whip something up for her in less than a day, or did he start on it a long time ago and just mentioned it now? When had he found the time to do it? Tomoyo was with him 24-7 and she didn't see him doing anything, so WHEN did he do it? The question was all Tomoyo could think about. Plus the fact that Eriol was actually doing something for her birthday. He was so nice to do that, since they were in the middle of a dangerous storm and were at risk of being killed by something, but there he was, giving her a box that was her present.

It was nighttime, and Eriol had wished Tomoyo a happy birthday and given her a box with something inside. He had apologized for not being able to make a cake or anything special for her to eat, but the bad weather outside kept him trapped inside.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo had gratefully said to Eriol when he handed her the box.

Tomoyo opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful sea shell she seen in her life. And tucked in next to it was a shell necklace and a matching shell bracelet. They were so beautiful. The patterns on the shells were very interesting and the color was just right. Tomoyo was sure that they would sparkle brilliantly if it were sunny. Sorry if the presents weren't as good as you expected them to be, but I can't think of anything, and they ARE stuck on a beach, so, shells. Sorry, no flowers, I felt that the flowers wouldn't last long enough. Tomoyo gave Eriol and big hug.

"I'm sorry if they aren't much, Tomoyo-san, but I couldn't get you anything fancy, being stuck on this beach. And I'm not sure if they're okay; they might remind you of your stay here…but aside from all the danger and the fact that we are stuck here in a cave, I was kind of enjoying the beach. The scenery is very beautiful and the air is refreshing. I needed a break from life; I guess I could consider this an unexpected vacation with you."

Tomoyo blushed when Eriol said 'with you' and she turned away so he wouldn't see. "Arigatou, Eriol-kun. I agree; the scenery here is so beautiful. It would make anyone happier just looking at it. And we'd never find anything like this back at home, it's something you'd have to see to believe." Okay, okay, I know it sounds a little corny.

Tomoyo was overjoyed that Eriol had given her a present; as if a blanket of warm feelings was pulled over her. She hugged the tender sensation to her heart, feeling for the first time since she was stranded here, content with what was happening. And all of this was given to her by Hiiragizawa, the last person she'd expect. She had always liked him, but she was never sure of what he felt for her. Now, she knew that he really did care for her.

Eriol was also feeling pleased that he was able to cheer Tomoyo up. It had been a while since she was truly happy. Her smiles had never reached up to her eyes, which marked their sincerity and genuineness. This time, the smile she gave him did reach to her eyes, and it was so much prettier than her strained ones.

They had their small-but-bigger-than-usual-dinner and just chatted for a while after the present-giving. Tomoyo thought back to the time woke up and found out that she was stuck here and sad she was because she planned to celebrate her birthday with Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Eriol-kun and her mother. _At least I have Eriol-kun, even if that is only one out of four._

Next to the feeling of satisfaction in Eriol's heart, a feeling of worry and anxiety also dwelled. Not wanting to burden Tomoyo with trepidation and apprehension, Eriol was careful to keep the subject of the chat on cheerful matters. It was Tomoyo's birthday she deserved to be happy, especially after all her hard work to survive on this island. The truth was, they were low on food supply again, and this time was even worse because they couldn't go looking for more food.In addition, the storm outside continuously unleashed its fury on them. Eriol had desperately trying his magic over and over again, in case it regained its ability to provide him with magic. Unfortunately, the staff stayed motionless and did not grow to its true size. Eriol was also worried about Nakuru and Spinel. He knew that they could live without him as long as they could draw power from him (which they could even if he was gone), but he was worried about Nakuru being worried about him. Sometimes, Nakuru would do things without thinking if she was in a panic. Hopefully, Sakura-chan would be there to help them find them.

Throughout the chat, Tomoyo couldn't seem to stop thinking back to the present. The picture of Eriol giving her the present and her opening it kept replaying in her head. The warm sensation was still floating around her body.

After their chat, everything went back to normal and they practiced their daily night routines and eventually the two settled down to sleep. Tomoyo once again thanked Eriol for the beautiful present. Neither talked to the other about the earlier night when they kissed. Whenever Tomoyo thought about it, she would still blush and she felt it was safer to just not talk about that night. And so, the two of them drifted off to sleep. Each was feeling content and happy at the way things turned out tonight.

The next morning…

Tomoyo was met with a very wet but quite forest when she woke up. Wait, quite? The rain had stopped at last! She was extremely relieved; it felt like a huge overload was lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't do anything in the rain, now she could go out again. After having breakfast, Eriol told her that it was a good time to go exploring again since they didn't finish their expedition last time.

It didn't look like it was going to rain again any time soon. The sky had regained its beautiful, crystal clear blue hue that it showed off the first days of the stay at the beach. With the charming white clouds dotted around that seemed to float around lazily in the sky without a care in the world, the heavens seemed to promise a bright sunny set of days ahead for all living things on the beach and forest. The sand was mostly dry and its sugar-white color had returned. The sea was once again its calm self. The waves seemed to have been tamed by the bright sunlight and in a tranquil mood.

_Just like Eriol is always in a calm mood, _Tomoyo mused. She stopped, did she just think of Eriol? Since when did he pop into her thoughts like that? Uh-oh, she didn't know she liked Eriol THAT much….. or was it even deeper than a crush? Tomoyo knew that she cared for him really deeply now. What happens when they get off this island and back to their regular life? She would miss seeing him every minute of her day…..she would still see him at school, but it wouldn't be the same…. Suddenly, Tomoyo dreaded going back home. She liked Eriol's constant presence around her like the times he was always caring for her on when they were on the island…. Still lost in her own thoughts, Tomoyo perfunctorily got done with her morning routines.

They started out after the two of them got their morning routines done. The sun was extremely hot and burning by then, after the fierce deluge yesterday and the cool sunny morning earlier. Eriol and Tomoyo quickly checked on the bags that they had to leave out in the rain. Amazingly, the cover was still successfully protecting most of the bags. The only wet parts of the bags were the placed where there were leaks. Nothing from the bags was missing because all of the forest animals stayed in shelter during the storm. Seeing that everything was okay, the lost pair pulled all of their things into the cave they were camping in. The luggage was heavy, and the wet ground made it easy for them to slip. Tomoyo felt her feet slipping and sliding on the wet leaves and half-dry-half-mushy-mud. Even so, Tomoyo was curiously looking around the forest and at the sky. The beautiful colors that had returned were once more capturing her in awe.

After carrying everything in, Eriol decided to go around exploring again.

"It is much safer," he explained, "since the rain just stopped; the animals won't come out yet."

Bringing exploring paraphernalia just in case anything happened, they started the journey. Outside, the scenery of the forest was also very beautiful. The little drops of dew on the leaves shined like little diamonds. Rays of sunlight piercing through the branches of trees created a fantasy-like atmosphere. Tomoyo was rendered speechless when she saw the forest's true beauty. Eriol, too, was delighted. Clow Reed never saw a forest after the rain before, so he didn't know what one looked like after a tempest.

Although the walk was very breathtakingly beautiful, its beauty didn't make up for the long and difficult walk it was. The slippery mud made them walk with care, therefore taking more energy than just walking down the street. A hot and humid atmosphere seemed to smother Tomoyo, and she wanted so badly to do something about it. Anything, just as long as it gets rid of the heavy air. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about the air, so Tomoyo tried her best to ignore it. The air was like something sitting in the back of her head, always bugging her. After a while of careful walking, both were tired and their muscles were aching. Tomoyo felt beads of sweat form on her forehead and the heavy air seemed to become a ton heavier. She wanted very badly to rest her feet. Eriol, being in good shape, didn't have such as hard a time as Tomoyo. They rested anyway, for they were making no good progress on finding anything.

Along the way and after many stops, something they were looking for came into view. It was a stream. The pure azure water joined to the ocean. It was leading from the forest… or jungle, rather. There was an opening in the bunch of trees. A variety of animals had come out of the hiding places after the rain. They were all tropical. There were many fruits growing in trees there also. Eriol was delighted.

"This means that there is fresh water here and a lot of food, too. Fruits, also! We won't starve! All this time I was worried, but there was a whole bunch of food here, in this very place!" Eriol said with a huge smile on his face.

Tomoyo was also happy and extremely relived. She felt like another extremely heavy burden was just lifted off of her shoulders for her. She had been weighed down by worry for quite a few days now and she felt like nothing good was ever going to happen (besides the birthday), now, their lives were practically saved. Practically, but not yet. They still needed to get off of this place. The solution to that problem was beyond Tomoyo. She had no idea what they were going to do about that. Well, at least they weren't going to starve. The food was covered!

They collect as much food as they could carry and made their way back to the cave. Not being able to carry everything all at once, they had to make several trips.

On her third trip back to the cave, Tomoyo thought she hear a low growling sound. Her blood turned icy and she felt her heart stop. Apparently, Eriol heard it too because he also stopped. She felt him stiffen behind her. Slowly, Eriol and Tomoyo turned around.

In front of them stood a very hungry tiger. It looked like it hadn't eaten for a few days. The tiger eyed them greedily and angrily. Its eyes seem to tell them that they weren't going to get away this time. Tomoyo's blood stopped completely. She felt as if someone dumped a pool of icy water on her, and at the same time, someone pulled out a plug to her feelings and every good feeling was just drained out of her. This left her cold with all of her depressing emotions. She knew that this time, they weren't going to get lucky. There was no other tiger to distract each other this time.

Time seemed to stop. No one moved. Everything seemed to be engulfed in stillness. No one made a sound. The silence grew and grew until it was unbearably loud. Until it was exploding in their eardrums. Tomoyo wanted badly to break it, but didn't dare. It might cause the tiger to attack suddenly and they would surely not have any chance of escape.

Suddenly, without warning, the tiger pounced….

TBC…..

A/N: okay, what did u think of this chappi? Review review review! I apologize again for the wait on this chapter. I was kind of stuck on ideas. Anyway, I'll try to make it so that the next chapter wont take so long to be uploaded. Sorry and thank you again for waiting. Now be a good reader and review!


	8. When You Drop Things In A River

Authors note: And I forgot to thank everyone earlier, but thank you all for the wonderful suggestions that u guys gave me. They got me thinking, and they are very helpful. And I didn't initially plan for the story to be so long, I was going to bring it an end earlier than this, but there was this one special idea from a reviewer, and I just HAD to put it in the story. Hehe. 

Disclaimer: Eh …………u know the drill

Chapter Eight: When You Drop Things in a River

Tomoyo thought she hear a low growling sound. Her blood turned icy and she felt her heart stop. Apparently, Eriol heard it too because he also stopped. She felt him stiffen behind her. Slowly, Eriol and Tomoyo turned around. 

In front of them stood a very hungry tiger, the same one that they encountered several days ago. It looked like it hadn't eaten for a few days, or perhaps, ever since it had first met Eriol and Tomoyo. The tiger eyed them greedily and angrily. Its eyes seem to tell them that they weren't going to get away this time. Tomoyo's blood stopped completely. She felt as if someone dumped a pool of icy water on her, and at the same time, someone pulled out a plug to her feelings and every good feeling was just drained out of her. This left her cold with all of her depressing emotions. She knew that this time, they weren't going to get lucky. There was no other tiger to distract each other this time. 

Time seemed to stop. No one moved. Everything seemed to be engulfed in stillness. No one made a sound. The silence grew and grew until it was unbearably loud. Until it was exploding in their eardrums. Tomoyo wanted badly to break it, but didn't dare. It might cause the tiger to attack suddenly and they would surely not have any chance of escape.

Suddenly, without warning, the tiger pounced….

Tomoyo saw everything as if she was watching it in slow motion. The air was filled with deadly silence, and all seemed immobilized. Then, the tiger abruptly bared its teeth and bent its slender legs. With immense force, it pounced right in the direction of Eriol. Tomoyo watched and saw everything; the way the tiger's body arched towards Eriol, the way it extended its claws toward him, ready to bite him and tear him to pieces. But even though she was watching it, it seemed to take a little time for her to register that the tiger was going at Eriol and that she should try to save him before the tiger got to him. 

When that thought did finally click, Tomoyo wanted to scream, to move, to do anything but stand there. But she couldn't; her feet felt weak, useless and heavy. They seemed to resemble some type of soft jelly, and she wondered how her feet could support her and weigh so much at the same time. She strained to lift her legs; it was so hard, it was like they were tied down to the ground. If only she could lift them a little bit, just a tiny bit, enough to reach Eriol and pull him out of harm's way. She tried and tried, but to no avail. Finally, after what seemed like ages and ages, when the tiger was just about to reach Eriol, Tomoyo's feet melted from its frozen state and she was able to move them again. Stepping forward enough to reach Eriol, she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him hard. 

Eriol stumbled and fell towards Tomoyo, making them both crash to the ground. The tiger flew by on top, barely missing them by a few inches. The tiger proved to have used too much force when it jumped, as it was planning on pinning at least one of them down. It hit a tree behind them with thrashing legs and paws, then fell to the ground in a heap of broken branches and its own legs. Immediately, it struggled to stand upright again. 

On the ground near the tiger were Eriol and Tomoyo, also in a heap. Somehow, Tomoyo ended up partially on top of Eriol. How that happened was a complete mystery, as SHE was the one that pulled Eriol towards herself, so he should have fallen on top of her if they had fallen at all. She instantly got up and tried to pull him up as well. 

"Eriol-kun? Eriol-kun, daijobu?" Tomoyo asked him, panicked. It was a miracle she managed that. Her throat was so dry and tight from the shock she just got when she saw the tiger barely miss them.

She swiftly helped him the rest of the way up to his feet.

"Daijobu Tomoyo….." was all Eriol said in response before looking back at the tiger. 

The tiger was still struggling to untangle itself from the broken branches, but any second now, it would be free and after them again. They both knew very well that they could not outrun a tiger. They didn't even need to try; the mass of trees would just slow them down. 

"What are we going to do Eriol-kun? We can't possibly outrun it! Is that even possible?" Tomoyo desperately asked, her royal purple eyes looking helpless. She couldn't think straight. All that was filling her mind was that they HAD to get off of the tiger-filled island. They couldn't keep on living, if it was even called living. It was more like existing for nothing, they weren't really hopeful that anyone was coming close to finding them, if, indeed, they were even looking for them. Whatever it was called, they just couldn't keep on doing whatever they were doing on this wrecked island anymore. How much longer can they keep it up anyway?

"Perhaps we CAN run, Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol answered in reply to Tomoyo's plea. "If we manage to get somewhere where the tiger cannot reach us…across a river or something…" 

Not really with a sense of where to go but to find a place where the tiger can't reach them, Eriol and Tomoyo started running. They had a head start because the tiger was still trying to untangle itself, but the tiger was very fast, and it would catch up with them anytime. Rushing across the forest, they tried to lead a complicated trail so it would be difficult for the tiger to follow them.

Then, up ahead, a sound of rushing water reached their ears. It was a river. 

"Eriol-kun, a river! Where are we going to go??!?!" Tomoyo was hysterical. 

Behind them, Tomoyo heard the tiger making its way around the jungle. It was thrashing its way about, heard smashing small branches that were in the way. It obviously knew where they were, and it was extremely eager to catch them this time. The two had escaped once, and the tiger still had a chance to capture them before they got away again. The tiger knew this, and its stomach rumbled hungrily. (A/N: Um, do tigers' stomachs rumble if they're hungry?)

"I--" Eriol's sapphire orbs were combing their surroundings, trying to spot some way to get them to the other side. He came up empty, and was getting extremely desperate, when he felt something turn warm in his left pants pocket. That was the same pocket his Clow key was in……..that must mean……..the key was working again!

Hands springing into his pockets, Eriol pulled out his key. It was glowing at bright shade of gold and felt warm in his palm. 

"Kami-sama, my key is working again!" Eriol was shocked beyond belief. At the same time, he was washed…no, drenched in waves of relief. They were saved! With the key, Eriol could save them and bring them back home! Of all the times that the Clow key could have started working again, it chose to do it now when they was on the verge of being eaten by a ferocious tiger.

Tomoyo just stood there staring at the glowing Clow key. She was speechless. The thought was just bouncing back and forth in her head, not really sinking in. The key is working again the key is working again! That meant that they were safe from the tiger; with the key, Eriol could produce a shield and protect them. That meant, more importantly, that they could finally get off of this wrecked island! Tomoyo finally understood, and was flooded with relief she hadn't felt for quite a long time.

Without any hesitation, Eriol chanted his incantation and the staff grew to its true size. Giving the wand a wave, Eriol produced a shield in front of them just as the tiger reached them and made another leap for them. 

Once again, the tiger crashed into an unintended target. This time, it was the shield Eriol managed to produce in time.

Then, Eriol muttered some other incantations under his breath and the shield lifted off the ground and started to glide over the rushing river. The tiger watched in rage, but it was powerless to do anything about it. 

As the shield reached the other side of the river, it slowly evaporated from sight, leaving the two a clear view of what this side of the river looked like. It was not very different from the side they were previously on. The same green, grassy, lush trees covered up most of the ground and many roots were tangle around and over each other.

Safe from the tiger now, Tomoyo started to relax, but was still shaken with all that had happened in less than an hour. Eriol had his Clow staff, which meant that he could bring them home, and the tiger was no longer a predicament either. All of a sudden, Tomoyo felt tired. All the excitement and stress had gotten to her and the jelly feeling of her legs hadn't entirely left yet. She walked to a nearby tree root and sank down on it weakly. Eriol returned his staff to its small form and made to sit down next to Tomoyo. 

On his way to sit down next to Tomoyo, and in his exhaustion, Eriol didn't see a particularly high tree root sticking out of the ground. He tripped on it, and his arms flew in the air. But all that he caught was air, and the Clow key flew from his opened hands, and was on its way to the rushing river.

Tomoyo caught sight of all of this, and she saw a tiny golden gleam that she was sure was the Clow key, fall towards the river. It seemed to go extra slowly, as if giving them a chance to save it before it touched the water. Eriol didn't waste the opportunity. He was upright instantly, and ran over to the river at what rivaled the speed of light. He made a swipe at the key, but it slipped out of his hand like butter.

Tomoyo shot up from her seat on the tree, not quiet believing what she just witnessed. "Oh my god! Eriol, did I just see the Clow key fall into the water???!?!?! Please tell me I was just hallucinating!!!!!"

"KAMI-SAMA, THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!!!!!" 

TBC……….

A/N: review reivew review! Who can guess where this is going? *evil grin*


	9. Returning Home

A/N: don't worry, im still alive. Repeat: I'M STILL ALIVE. I know I took forever and ever and ever to write this chapter *checks 'Updated………… 07-20-03???????' WHOA, I took FOREVER! *hangs head in shame* but I really did have a lot of homework, or I was just lazy reading fics instead of writing them. Haha, cuz I got a little tired of my fic. Ok, I'm repeating a little of the last chapter just in case u forgot what happened.

Oh yea, and I'm soo sorry to Cloud911 because I read my reviews and I was going to e-mail u but something happen and I totally forgot. -_- GOMEN NASAI! 

Another thing, thank you again for all your suggestions on the story, unfortunately I didn't use many of them...except for that one about Eriol in danger and Tomoyo saves him, which was in the previous chappi, but hehe, she didn't do much…

Ok ok, I keep adding more things, but I just have to say, I was planning to do what Cloud911 said in the review, but I was too tired of setting up kiss scenes for E+T, and since so many of you were asking about the three butterflies, I decided to devote this chappi mostly to explaining them. I felt guilt reading again all those reviews asking about them and me not explaining them out yet……sorry, not too much E+T here…

Alright, now on with the story…I present a not too romantic chappi and its not the longest in the world, but one that explains the three butterflies, which a lot of you have been asking about. 

I promise to try to finish this story be4 Christmas!!! I still have some time, right? 

Disclaimer: the usual….I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters……blah blah

Chapter 9: Back Home 

On his way to sit down next to Tomoyo, and in his exhaustion, Eriol didn't see a particularly high tree root sticking out of the ground. He tripped on it, and his arms flew in the air. But all that he caught was air, and the Clow key flew from his opened hands, and was on its way to the rushing river.

Tomoyo caught sight of all of this, and she saw a tiny golden gleam that she was sure was the Clow key, fall towards the river. It seemed to go extra slowly, as if giving them a chance to save it before it touched the water. Eriol didn't waste a moment. He was upright instantly, and ran over to the river at what rivaled the speed of light. He made a swipe at the key, but it slipped out of his hand like butter.

Tomoyo shot up from her seat on the tree, not quiet believing what she just witnessed. "Oh my god! Eriol, did I just see the Clow key fall into the water???!?!?! Please tell me I was just hallucinating!!!!!" 

"KAMI-SAMA, THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!!!!!" 

The key disappeared from sight for a moment, before it floated to the surface and was pulled by the current down the river. The already small gleam was becoming even smaller as it floated away.

Eriol dove into the water to retrieve it, which proved not to be as easy as it looked, because is kept slipping between his fingers. "Tomoyo-chan, some help!" 

But just as Tomoyo was about to jump in, something weird happened. Swirls of mauve, cerulean, and amber appeared out of nowhere and started revolving out her. Looking at Eriol, who just got back on the grass, Tomoyo saw that the same was happening to him. Then, everything went black. 

What seemed like a second later, color filled Tomoyo's vision again. But everything was different; the kaleidoscope of all the different shades of green trees created by a mass of trees had become organized pink cherry blossoms dotted along down the pavement, which had transformed from green grass, and most noticeable was the atmosphere, which was light and dry instead of the island's heavy and humid one. Tomoyo wasn't on the island anymore…was she…could she…how was she…possibly back at Tomoeda? She looked around again, Eriol was beside her, and two very familiar figures and three strangers came into view. Tomoyo drank in the scene hungrily, she hadn't seen Tomoeda or Sakura and Syaoran in such a long time… 

For some reason, Sakura had her staff transformed and out with some Sakura Cards, Kero and Yue were transformed and right beside her, along with Li in his Chinese fighting outfit. Nakuru and Spinel were, strangely, in their borrowed forms, looking pretty much angry. Facing them were three ladies fully clad in purple, green, and red, each looking disappointed in themselves. Along their arms were symbols of butterflies, and even without magic, Tomoyo could feel some sort of powerful aura around them. 

"SAKURA! SYAORAN!" "TOMOYO! ERIOL!"

Sakura and Syaoran and Nakuru rushed towards a very dirty Tomoyo and Eriol and practically jumped on them. Well, Sakura and Nakuru did, Syaoran just gave them a hug. 

Tomoyo couldn't believe it. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, she was BACK! Back in Tomoeda! She was home and away from the island where she almost died and so many other things happened to her. She hugged Sakura as tightly as she could. But everything was happening too fast, she couldn't keep up, what just happened?????

"Kami-sama, I can't believe you guys are back! We were so worried!" Sakura sobbed. 

"Wait wait, what happened?"

"I'm sure _they_ know!" Eriol's accusing voice cut through the reunion. He looked like he was on fire, he was smoldering, and he was glaring at the three ladies. 

Syaoran looked just as pissed, "You got what you wanted and so did we, now leave this place!" he shouted at them. 

The ladies clad in purple looked sadly Eriol, "We're sorry for all the trouble we caused, gomen nasai…" 

Then the trio all morphed into butterflies and fly away. 

"What was that all about? And why are you two in Tomoeda…what happen to the camping trip…? Kero and Yue…but Nakuru and Spinel…not Ruby Moon…" Tomoyo was _still _lost, and her words were articulate. Who were those people and what were they sorry for and just WHAT was going on?

"Sakura used the mirror card and made twins of all of us so no one was suspicious…those sorceress practically pulled us out of the field trip and challenged us! They call themselves The Butterflies (A/N: wow, what a big surprise! Heh heh, sorry guys, I'm not very creative right now..), and they're supposed to be some powerful group of sorceress from the East," Syaoran started to explain. 

It turned out that the three ladies were the ones that took Eriol and Tomoyo to the island. They were famous and powerful sorceress from the East that had the ability to morph into butterflies, which were their special symbol. The Clow cards are very famous all throughout the world, and they had heard that there was a new mistress of the cards. To them, it was an opportunity to challenge for and gain the Clow cards because the new mistress was not as experienced. Because the reincarnate of Clow Reed was still around and he would obviously aid the new mistress, they had to remove Eriol from the picture. Syaoran wasn't much of a threat because he didn't have any of the cards. Tomoyo…well, Tomoyo would just get in the way because she was so protective of Sakura that she might get hurt and although they DID teleport Eriol and Tomoyo to an island to be stranded, they didn't want innocents to get hurt or in the way. 

Eriol was enraged, "Just because of _that_ Tomoyo and I were sent away to survive alone on an island?? That is too much, who did they think they were?? And what happened to my powers?"

They had simply plugged up his powers so he wasn't able to summon his staff, and Ruby Moon and Spinel couldn't transform to save him either. The plug couldn't last too long of course, and the trio had intended to bring Eriol back after they had battled Sakura. The reason why the plum blossom and reincarnate were sent to an island was because then they were in complete isolation, and wouldn't be able to contact anyone. 

But now that The Butterflies had challenged Sakura and lost, Eriol and Tomoyo were brought back and The Butterflies had left. Everything was back to normal as if nothing had happened…except for the fact that all four of them had missed their free camping trip.

Sakura sighed. "We could always just go on our own camping trip, ne? What happened to you and Tomoyo on the island Eriol?" 

Now it was Eriol's turn to explain about everything……except the kiss, of course. 

After he finished, Syaoran spoke up, "I think you two should go home and get some rest, sounds like the two of you have been through a lot…and its ok to go home because the camping trip just ended and Tomoyo's mom won't get suspicious. " 

All of a sudden, Tomoyo realized just how tired she really was from all the running, shock, and everything else. Her mind was suddenly slow, and her legs felt like jelly. For the second time that day, Tomoyo's world went black. 

A/N: Wat does everyone think, besides the fact that I finally finally updated of course. Since this chappi was devoted to explanations, the next chappi will be devoted to E+T!! Get ready for some FLUFF!!! =) Please review, and I WILL e-mail you if anyone wants me to this time, I WILL REMEMBER TO!!! 

*finally updated on: 12/20/03. ß hey look, the last time I updated was 7/20/03, precisely 5 months. 


	10. Together At Last

A/N: Hey guys, I was kindda sad that I only got one review after I updated, but I guess that's the consequence for not uploading after so long; no one remembers what the hell your story was about. O well, I said that I was gonna try to finish this story by Christmas and I really did try to stick by that promise, but I didn't make it. Now in the middle of January, I finally finished. I hope those who are actually reading this enjoy. 

Once I'm done with this fic, I'm starting on the fic that I promised ~anonymous~ but still didn't write. Actually, I have some of it already done and all of it planned out, just gotta get past laziness and write it out. Wish me luck! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. 

Last chappi, Chapter 10: Together At Last

Tomoyo Daidouji opened her eyes and noticed that she was first time in a week facing lavender walls instead of dirty gray cave walls or no walls at all. This could only mean one thing; she was back at home, in her own room, in her own bed. She quickly sat up and absorbing the sight of her room. Finally, she was back where she belonged. Everything looked that same as she had left it, and someone had brought her luggage back into her room. She wondered who it was……forget the luggage, who had brought her back in here and put her in bed?? 

The last thing she remembered before she passed out was returning home with Eriol and discovering why she was sent to the island in the first place. There were two people who could have brought her home: Sakura or Eriol. Syaoran probably wouldn't unless Sakura told him to. She would have to find out and thank them tomorrow. 

Tomoyo glanced at the clock: 5:30 AM. It must be the next day, which meant that she slept through the rest of yesterday. She wasn't surprised; after finding the food, being pursued by a tiger or two, discovering that Eriol's key worked again, almost losing the key in the river, ultimately returning back home, and finding out why she was sent to the island in the first place all in one day, she was tremendously fatigued. 

She laid back down, got comfortable, and commenced her long train of thoughts. There was a lot to think about. 

She was really glad to be home, but she felt that something was missing. There was some type of void in her……in her…heart. But it wasn't just her heart. She knew that she was missing the island, even though she was nearly eaten and squashed there. But at the island, she felt free. At least, she did when she was able to come out from behind the curtain of fear. The air there was light and uplifting, the jungle was gorgeous, the emerald water was soothing in its undulated movements. 

Suddenly, an image of Eriol popped into her mind. Ahh yes, _him. _A lot happened between her and Eriol. Perhaps he didn't feel the same way, but she felt that she was closer to him. They had been through a lot of things, he had given her a birthday present, and he might have even kissed her and told her he loved her! But that was unlikely, she must have been dreaming. But it felt so real, and tangible… All at once, Tomoyo was bombarded with at least ten different emotions. Her face turned hot with embarrassment remembering the possible kiss, her heart rate raced, she also felt warm and fuzzy and at the same time pain and longing, and other indescribable emotions. 

The island incident could have been a bad or good thing depending on other elements: now that she was back from the island and alone without Eriol (for the moment only, hopefully), she knew that her feelings for the magician are even more intense than before all of this. But that is either a good or bad thing depending on how Eriol felt about her; if he doesn't return her feelings, then she just dug herself into a deeper hole, but if he returned her feelings, then she was lucky they were sent to the island……it all hinges on Eriol… 

Its been awhile since Tomoyo had feelings for Sakura, but comparing them to Eriol right now, Tomoyo knew what she felt earlier were just little beans. How could she not have seen all this back then anyway? Eriol was such a great person! [and the rest blah blah blah, I'm too lazy to develop this further, hope you get the point]

After a bit, Tomoyo's mind drifted over to The Butterflies. Now that she thought about it, she was glad that she was dispatched at the island, despite the issue about Eriol's feelings toward her. She wasn't sorry at all that she missed Sakura and Li's battle with The Butterflies, though it must have been worth watching… Her mind wandered over several other things. 

Soon, it was time for school. She got up and started her morning like any other, and the whole time debating whether or not the kiss really happened _that _night. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat on his balcony looking over his garden. It was good to be home. He was a bit tired, but there was too much on his mind to sleep. When he got home, he found the house, or mansion, in a complete mess. No doubt it was Nakuru and Spinel. He was right to shield his possessions from them. Being too tired to do much, he just used magic to clean it all up. 

The next thing haunting him was Tomoyo. After she had passed out yesterday, he had teleported her home with all of her things and tucked her in. Then after a fleeting kiss on her forehead, he had left. 

And now, not even a day later, he was already missing Tomoyo. He could still see her beautiful face so clearly with the endless amethyst eyes, dark tresses tumbling down her back, inviting lips, and everything else about her. 

Looking back at the whole fiasco, he thought that he had a rather good time with the plum blossom. Now that they were off the island, he wouldn't be able to be with Tomoyo alone anymore, or have her full attention on him any longer…really, all he felt like doing was staying alone with her forever and ever…like on the island. 

But what was really nagging at the back of his head was the fact that he was the partial reason why Tomoyo was brought to the island. Even if she might have gotten in the way of the three butterflies, they wouldn't have sent her to the island if Eriol weren't in Tomoeda. They knew that he would be able to protect her at the island so they sent the both of them there. It was obvious that more sorcerers and sorceresses will come to challenge Sakura for the cards, and he knew that they would make sure he didn't interfere with them either. If he were not in Tomoeda, maybe he could prevent some things from happening to Tomoyo. It was in a way confusing-he wondered if Nakuru could comprehend it-but it might be true. If he really were going to go, he should probably just pack and at the last minute leave or else none of his friends would let him go…

He played with the thought in his head for a while longer, and decided that it was long overdue that he left Tomoeda.

After discussing his decision with his Guardians who told him that he was crazy and would never get out of Tomoeda alive without either the cherry blossom or plum blossom killing him first, he decided he would tell Tomoyo last after the rest of his friends. He wanted to see her reaction to his plans, and because he might use it as an opportunity to confess his feelings. And of course there was the fact that she might kill him if he told her his plans. After the island, he didn't think he could keep his feelings to himself a lot longer. And especially if he was leaving, he might as well get everything off his chest.

After school the next day, under the shade of the lush green trees…s

Tomoyo had just found out about Eriol's plans, and although she was thrilled to see and be near him again, was enraged that he would ever think of leaving Tomoeda. 

"Eriol-kun! How could you even think that? It is not true; those three butterflies would have put me somewhere out of their way even if you _weren't _here. Your presence here does _not _put me in danger, and even if it does, we'll all still want you to stay…" Tomoyo told him, flabbergasted. 

"Tomoyo-san, you don't seem to see the full magnitude of how much danger we were in when we were back at the island," Eriol explained, shaking his head. "So many things could have happened to you, and if I wasn't here, then they wouldn't have brought you there in the first place," 

"Nothing would have happened to me, Eriol-kun, you where there!" Tomoyo retorted. 

"Give me one very good reason why I should stay, Tomoyo-san," 

__

Because I love you… "Because…we are all good friends and we would all miss you.." Tomoyo told him. 

"Daidouji Tomoyo-san, you know very well that I can easily visit Tomoeda every week if I have to to keep you guys from worrying about me," Eriol replied, and it was true. 

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran might need your guidance," Tomoyo suggested. 

"They can easily call me to ask for advice," Eriol answered, quickly canceling out that factor. 

"Because _I _need a good friend! Sakura and Li don't do it intentionally, but they leave me out of a lot of things because they are together now," Tomoyo was running out of reasons.

Eriol's eyes softened. "Tomoyo, I'm sure there are plenty of people put there who can be your good friend. I cause danger when I'm around, I'm a horrible friend," 

Tomoyo remained silent, but her eyes told him that she obviously expected him to stay.

Eriol sighed, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but I must leave. Rest assured, I'll return to visit often,"

She didn't seem to have anything else to say to him, so he turned around and started walking. 

"Wait!" Tomoyo suddenly said. 

A puzzled look cross Eriol's face, "Wait for what?"

"I…need to know something…" Tomoyo answered quietly. She took a few steps towards him. 

Before he knew what was happening, she was already kissing him. 

Her lips were soft and sweet, just like last time. They were drawing him in, and he wanted more…

__

So he DID kiss me that other night, Tomoyo thought as Eriol hands wrapped around her waist and he started pushing her up against the nearest tree. She recognized his lips. He was the only one that could make her feel this warm, loved, and every other indescribable feeling washing over her right now. It was hard to think. 

Through the haze, Tomoyo remembered that she had heard a quiet 'kimi wo aishiteiru' the same night he kissed her, which meant that…he DID say it! She might have been sleepy, but she was awake enough to hear it and remember. 

Tomoyo tried to pull away, she had a lot to say to him now that she was sure about that certain night, but Eriol seemed to have different plans in his mind. He wouldn't let go. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate. His lips were pressed hard against hers, and Tomoyo felt like she was being engulfed. 

It was all too good to be true. Tomoyo didn't only find the answer to the question that had been torturing her, she got to relive her blissful moment, and even more. This was all too heavenly to be real. Pure bliss. 

And fire. She was playing with fire kissing him. Try to put it out as she might, but there was nothing stopping him. He was going to take full advantage of this moment. 

Knowing all too well Eriol wasn't going to stop unless he wanted to, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled Eriol even closer. Her touch left a trail of fire on Eriol. It was enough to make him tremble. 

A few more seconds of passion and they had to pull apart. 

It was over all too soon. Eriol had to pull away before he died of his lack of air. He was breathing hard. He knew his face was red. Thank God Syaoran wasn't around, he would laugh at him for the rest of his life. The kiss seemed to end so fast, Eriol was hungry for more. She blew his breath _and _his thoughts away. Wasn't he planning to do something important earlier? He was having trouble thinking back. The kiss was the only thing in his head. 

Tomoyo felt empty when he pulled away. She frowned. She wanted that kiss again, and again and again for the rest of her life. It was too good to be true, yet the evidence was pushing her against a tree right now. 

She looked at Eriol. He was red, and slightly bent over grasping for air. So much for his I-cause-too-much-trouble-and-have-to-leave-you-now idea, she was going to make him stay if it's the last thing she does. Not that he looked like he was going to go anywhere any time soon. 

She tilted her head slightly toward Eriol. "I have a VERY good reason for you to stay, Eriol Hiiragizawa," she announced to Eriol's face. 

Eriol grinned, "And what's that?"

"Because I love you, and I know you love me back!" Tomoyo said the last part with a little uncertainty, but she remember the night in the cave all the same, and she knew that he wouldn't lie about something like that. 

There was a long, pregnant pause. Then he sighed. "Alright, Tomoyo Daidouji, you win. I'll stay," Eriol grinned again before dipping his head down for another kiss. 

****

THE END

A/N: ^^'' Eheheheheh, wat a CRAPPYending!! I know, I know, I suck. Man, I was out of it. I'm proof-reading it again and I think, wat the hell was I thinking??!!?!?!?! @_@ but o well, at least I'm finally done with this fic, its been haunting me for a while to finish it. When I started it a long time ago, I was confident about it, but I guess stretching it over time just kills my confidence. 

Anyway, after this fic, I'm going to write another one, E+T of course, and its gonna be the one I promised *anonymous*…..a while ago. I have it started and some of it done so it shouldn't take too long. I just hope *anonymous* remembers me after all this time. 

New fic summary: Tomoyo and Eriol broke up over an argument, but both still obviously miss each other. Now, after a month, they meet again, but this time, they're stuck in an elevator…. For *anonymous*, the story I promised to write with the song. 

There's your summary, hope it sounds good. 


End file.
